Oliver Queen
|history= 1978 - Oliver Queen is born to parents Robert and Moira, billionaire owners of Queen Industries and two of Star City's most prominent citizens. 1992 - A fourteen year-old Oliver Queen is arrested for driving under the influence. And for underage drinking. And for driving without a license. And for crashing a car into a gazebo. And for stealing a car. He is put on probation. 1993 - While on probation, Oliver tips a yacht over in the Gulf of Mexico. How he did this is still a mystery. 1994 - Despite allegations of plagiarism and bribery, Oliver graduates high school early. With a B- average. The prep school he attended also receives a generous endowment from the Queen Education Fund. 1995 - Oliver Queen climbs onto a catwalk at a Paris fashion show and attempts to dance with the models. He vomits on the security guards who remove him. No charges are filed. 1996 - Begins attending an Ivy League school. Arrested for possession of a controlled substance. 1997 - Mr. and Mrs. Queen hire a new security consulting firm to guard Oliver. He stops getting arrested, but rumors of his activity continue to be campus gossip. 1999 - Graduates with a 2.6 GPA. 2001 - Oliver Queen drops out of business school in order to "find himself." He is failing all of his classes. 2002 - The Queen's Gambit, personal yacht of the Queen Family, is lost at sea. Robert and Oliver are presumed dead. 2007 - Five years after he went missing, Oliver Queen is found alive on Lian Yu, a place that is considered all but uninhabitable. He refuses to give any interviews. 2008 - After months of rumors of a hooded vigilante operating in Star City, the first confirmed sighting of the 'Green Arrow' is reported by local police. Oliver Queen recovers all of his property, and is named the new CEO of his father's company, which has been re-branded Queen Consolidated and done very well without him. 2009 - Queen Consolidated begins reopening old factories in Star City that were shut down when the company began to export work overseas. The economy of Star City improves as thousands of jobs are created. Oliver Queen refuses to give any interviews. 2010 - Green Arrow stops a bank robbery by hitting a crook in the face with a boxing glove arrow. The video is posted on the internet. 2011 - For the first time since Oliver Queen became CEO, Queen Consolidated stock is listed as a 'Buy' by many market analysts. Oliver Queen refuses to give any interviews. 2012 - Green Arrow's Arrowcar is clocked doing 237 miles per hour on a highway. State troopers do not attempt to arrest him, leading many to suspect the police's complicity in Green Arrow's vigilantism. 2013 - Crime and unemployment rates in Star City are at all time lows. Sightings of Green Arrow become less frequent in Star City, though he occasionally pops up in Seattle. 2014 - Oliver Queen begins buying small airfields all across North America. Green Arrow begins operating internationally. 2015 - Although Star City is relatively stable, an influx of drugs is still coming in through mysterious channels. Team Arrow traces the source back to Blüdhaven. Sightings of Green Arrow in Blüdhaven become frequent, leading many to speculate that Team Arrow is planning to replicate it's success in The Armpit of Gotham's Armpit. }} Category:Character Category:FC Category:DC Category:Hero Category:Unregistered